


Have a Blazing Heart

by KatherosLibra



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, And will remain a mystery for a good chunk of the story, Gen, Gonna keep Guda as gender neutral as possible since I can't decide which one to use, Hello I'm back and will actually try to finish this fic for once, In this house we use "Mashu" instead of "Mash", It's all sort of self-indulgent really, Replacement main partner servant's identity is a mystery, Slow burn friendship, Some (almost all) events will play out differently, Trust can't be calculated with numbers and levels in reality, What if Guda had a different Servant throughout the story as their main partner, how do you write a summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherosLibra/pseuds/KatherosLibra
Summary: "To get your desired outcome...your soul needs to burn. To blaze brighter than any star. And when that day comes, know that I will be by your side."-------------------------------------------Instead of being contracted to the Demi-Servant Mashu Kyrielight, Guda instead finds themselves the Master of a mysterious Servant. Though the man refuses to give his True Name, he swears to support Guda no matter what. With time, the last hope for humanity and the Servant who shines as brightly as a cold star might just learn how to work together as a team.





	Have a Blazing Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction for the Fate fandom! ...With the title taken from the lyrics to Tales of Berseria's opening.
> 
> Anyway since this is an AU certain scenes and events play out quite a bit differently, naturally.

_It's hot..._

Hot enought to be stifling, had there not been a strangely cool breeze blowing through their hair. 

Wait. 

A breeze?

That was enough to send a jolt through Guda's body, forcing them awake more effectively than the tiny paw prodding at their nose had done. Blinking at the cracked pavement beneath them, they raised their head to meet the violet eyes of the strange little animal that had been running through Chaldea. Fou barked (or was it a yip? Guda couldn't tell) and jumped back at the sight of the human stirring. At the very least, his presence was enough to convince Guda they weren't dead. Yet. But the burning, destroyed city around them was most certainly not the control room of Chaldea. The only thing the two had in common was the destruction. Wherever this was, however they had ended up here... Guda couldn't answer either of those questions. Clearly they'd somehow been transported to this city after the smoke and heat in the control room had caused them to black out but... 

But how? 

Sighing softly, they stood and dusted off their clothes as much as possible from the pavement. 

_Whoever decided on a white uniform didn't know what they were doing._

"I see you finally decided you couldn't fuse to the ground."

The unexpected voice cut through their thoughts like a blade. Guda whipped around to stare at the one who had spoken, wishing that the man had talked earlier. For a minute they'd been worried that they'd been alone aside from Fou!

Dressed in a hooded white cloak and blue and silver armor the man almost seemed like a hero from a fairy tale. Almost. Though his expression was neutral, there was just the faintest hint of irritation in those pale eyes they could just barely see beneath the cloak. Guda opened their mouth, ready to respond only to find that they didn't...know what to say. 

"..."

It was possible this man was a threat but if he was, wouldn't he have attacked them when they had no idea he was there? 

The silence seemed to stretch on for eternity, broken only by the crackling of the flames around the pair. Not even Fou was making any sound, instead watching the man with an equal amount of wariness as Guda felt. Finally, after what felt like hourse of mute staring, the man sighed and uncrossed his arms as he made his way over to stand before Guda. This close, they could see wisps of pale blonde hair under the hood, falling into the man's eyes. 

"...I am Saber. Do you not remember when I grasped your hand in that inferno?"

Saber? Their hand? What? 

"I..." Guda began to deny that they remembered any of it before freezing. No, it would be wrong to say they didn't remember. That voice was definitely familiar. And the armor too. It had reflected the flames around them in Chaldea as well. The memory was hazy but...it was there. Swallowing audibly, they nodded after a moment. "I remember now."

"Good." At their admission, the man, no,  _Saber_ seemed to relax just a minute amount before motioning to Guda's hand. "That makes things easier, at least. Your hand bears the mark of a Master. I am your Servant."

An awkward silence seemed to fill the air again as Guda didn't respond. How could they respond? Master? Servant? None of that made any sense! Even the strange crimson marks on the back of their hand didn't make sense! How did they get there? Though... It was an admittedly cool mark. It almost looked like a pair of wings or something. 

Ah, wait! This was no time to be distracted by a weird magically appearing tattoo! Shaking their head, Guda opened their mouth to question Saber further when a scream cut them off. Almost instantly the two of them tensed, Saber's hand falling on the sword he had on his left. There was no other option. Guda took off in the direction the scream came from, followed closely by Saber. 

The sound of footsteps clacking against the pavement approached them as they neared the source of the scream. One pair of shoes and a lot of...something else that they found themselves hesitant to even think about. Not that they had the choice as they were soon barrelled into by a familiar face. 

"Director?!"

How had she ended up here?! Had it been the same thing that had dragged Guda to this bizarre place? And... Oh. Oh god. Those were skeletons chasing after the shaking Olga in their arms. 

Actual skeletons! Wearing tattered armor and with rusted weapons that still looked sharp enough to be dangerous! This was like something from a game, Guda realized with a near hysterical laugh at the absurdity of it all before a flash of white and blue slammed into the skeletons, shattering and scattering a few with one hit. Saber stood still, sword held in his lowered hand almost as if he was taunting the skeletons. And it worked. They rushed him instead of targeting Guda and Olga, allowing the two a moment to breathe. It was almost like watching a dance. 

Almost. 

Most dances Guda could recall didn't involve a sword flashing as it cut through reanimated skeletons. They also didn't tend to end in less than a minute. 

"Wow..."

* * *

Olga, as it turned out, was quite the fountain of knowledge albeit a fairly harsh and judgemental one. She helpfully explained the situation as much as she was able, though she turned a suspicious eye on Saber when Guda mentioned not knowing his name at all. They hadn't  _intended_ for the director to give the man such a look but it was admittedly entertaining with how Saber didn't even bother to look at her in response. 

"At least you know he's a Saber. Unless he's trying to lie about that," Olga muttered, hands on her hips as she continued to glower at the hooded Servant who now turned to face her. 

"I wouldn't lie about that. I am a Saber. And I am their," Guda jumped at the finger pointing to them, "Servant. You may not approve but I will continue to withhold my True Name until I feel the time is right."

Ah. The tension had escalated. Guda groaned quietly as they looked between the two and imagined sparks flying from their eyes. 

What were they supposed to do now? 

 


End file.
